


All this time

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, JJBek2020, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: Shortie thing for JJBek2020 Week 4 Insecurities/Comfort.It's from Otabek's POV.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Kudos: 2





	All this time

All this time I've been longing for your heart to open up

All this time I thought you didn't want me at all 

All this time I bottled my feelings for you

All this time I told myself to give up on you 

But now you're here, _**free**_

Free to live in this world like this 

Free to say the things you want to be

Free to tell me you want to be with me 

Free to accept everything I can give 

...And I am going to give everything I have to you. 

**Author's Note:**

> Shortie thing for JJBek2020 Week 4 Insecurities/Comfort. 
> 
> It's from Otabek's POV.


End file.
